1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture frames and more particularly to a novel structure integral with at least one of the frame sections for supporting the frame on a wall as well as the method for making the novel picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently many different forms of structure for supporting a picture frame on a vertical wall surface. One common form of prior art, particularly where the picture frame is made of wood, is a length of wire that is strung between two eyes that are threaded into the rear surface of the picture frame. While this form of prior art is perfectly acceptable for wooden frames, such construction does present some problems when dealing with plastic or metallic frames since it is somewhat more difficult to thread the eyes into frames made of these materials. For plastic and metallic frames, particularly those made of extruded channel-like sections that are joined together at the corners thereof, it is known to provide a pair of clips that engage the channels with loops being formed on each of the clips in order to accommodate a length of wire therebetween. One disadvantage relating to this form of prior art resides in the fact that the clips are generally supplied loose and are usually assembled by the purchaser of the frame. In assembling the frame, it is possible that the clips will not be mounted at exactly the same height on each of the opposed side sections of the frame so that there is a possibility that the picture will not hang perfectly straight. Of course, the same disadvantage applies to the eyes that are threaded into wooden frames. In addition, the separate clips, or the separate eyes in the case of a wooden frame, must be separately stocked and inventoried at some additional cost and are of course subject to loss since they are loose prior to the purchase of the frame. Where these prior art forms of hanging means are assembled by the manufacturer of the frames, there is of course an attendant increase in the cost of the frame due to the additional labor that is required.
Still another form of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,159 granted on Apr. 24, 1962, to Arthur Waller. In this issued U.S. patent, there is disclosed an elongated strap that is secured to the rear surface of the member that is to be mounted. The main body portion of the strap is spaced away from the rear surface of the object to be mounted by means of a pair of outboard, offset legs and is provided on the lower edge thereof with a plurality of notches. One of the notches is arranged to engage a fastener, such as a nail, that is driven into the wall. It will be evident from a reading of the aforementioned U.S. patent that there are several defects in the prior art structure. First of all, great care must be taken when securing the strap to the rear surface of the object that is to be mounted. The strap must be perfectly centered and should be parallel to the top edge of the object to be mounted. Moreover, it is entirely possible for the strap to come loose since it is secured to the object to be mounted by means of screws and, quite frequently, the object to be mounted is relatively thin so that very small screws must be used. This form of prior art is limited in its application since the object to be mounted must be relatively thick in order to accommodate fasteners. That is, the prior art strap is usually mounted directly on the rear surface of the object and not on the frame sections thereof.
Still another example of a picture hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,427 granted on June 9, 1953, to J. I. Krogh. In this last mentioned U.S. patent, a first strap is secured to a vertical wall surface and is provided with a pair of fasteners the heads of which are spaced from the first strap. A second strap having a plurality of open notches formed along one edge thereof is secured to the rear surface of the object that is to be mounted so that the notches in the second strap may engage and be supported by the shanks of the screws provided in the first strap. The head of the screws provided in the first strap prevent the picture to be mounted from being removed from the wall unless the picture is moved upwardly so as to disengage the second strap from the two screws. This second form of prior art suffers many of the defects of the Waller patent in that the second strap must be very accurately placed on the frame. In addition, the first strap must be very accurately placed on the wall. These requirements make the Krogh structure relatively difficult to use and somewhat more expensive than the Waller structure in that two straps must be manufactured and assembled.